Beautiful World
by Kyone
Summary: Mahiru's a rock star, Akira's a vegetarian, and Misoka's...dead! What's the world coming to?


Beautiful World- Part Uno

It was a bright, sunny day (typical cliché beginning, of course…). Birds were chirping, bunnies were mating, and it was an all-around wonderful day.

Strangely, Mahiru, Miss Peace, Love, Happiness, and Anything of the Sort, didn't really notice.

She was getting ready to sing to Mitsuru, and she was gonna do well, darnit!

But first, she was getting a pep talk from Uriham, the girl in the mirror.

"Oh, come on, what _was_ that?"

"What do you mean, 'what _was_ that?'" Mahiru asked, brimming with good cheer, even while being completely shot down.

"Come on, girlie! That was awful!"

"But…but…" Mahiru, overflowing with good cheer, began crying. Yes, she's still happy.

Uriham's tone changed. "Now, now, you know I had to pretend to be Mitsuru. I hope you're not crying because _I_ said anything."

"Oh yeah." She cleared up instantly. Still overflowing…the cheer's flooding. Yeah, it is getting old.

"Now go out there and make me proud!"

"Right!" Mahiru left the room, leaving Uriham to shudder inside her mirror space, knowing what would happen.

The happy girl skipped down the hall to Mitsuru's room. Knocked, knocked again, knocked a bunch of times…

"I _said_, come in!"

So she did. "Hello, Mitsuru!" she chirped, coming in with a smile and a wave, just as she had seen on TV.

"So, what d'you want?" Mitsuru asked, anger already beginning to show as a sort of defense mechanism.

Mahiru beamed, seemingly oblivious to his tone. "I want to express my happiness and love to you!"

"Oh. Please don't."

"Through song!"

"Shite."

Once again oblivious to the tengu's tone, Mahiru opened her mouth…and the most _horrible _noise known to man (not to mention various other creatures) came out. When she had finished, Mitsuru had disappeared, presumably jumping out the window (this could be deducted by the pile of broken glass on the outside of the window), various other glass items were broken, and she could have sworn she heard insects booing her.

Mahiru stood in the midst of the ruin for a moment, and then began crying as she ran down the hall. "Uriham," she sobbed to the girl in the mirror, "he didn't like it."

When Uriham spoke, her tone was all compassion. "Oh, you poor thing…what are you going to do now?" She had, of course, predicted it, but, being a mirror, she was quite two-dimensional and could only display one emotion at a time.

After a pause, Mahiru held up a fist (as well as a knife and razor) and said with determination, "I'm gonna do something that'll make Mitsuru wish he'd stayed to listen to me!" She shook the fist that held the sharp objects, nearly hitting her lovely mirror. "He'll regret leaving and insulting me!"

"Mahiru!" Uriham yelled frantically. "Don't do it!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Mahiru was mostly bald, sporting a mohawk, tight leather pants, a trenchcoat, and chains. "I'm gonna…be a rock star!" She skipped to the door once again, and left, throwing a "Wish me luck!" over her shoulder.

"Where did she get that outfit?"

* * *

While all of this was taking place, Nozomu was making a nice meal of chicken for dinner. "Akira!" he called to the wolfboy who was currently in his room.

"Yes?"

"Guess what we're having for dinner!"

"I don't know!"

"We're having chicken!"

"Oh." Up until this point in the conversation, their tone was happy, almost sing-songy, but Akira sounded rather disappointed. Yes, Akira, meat love extraordinaire, sounded disappointed at the prospect of having chicken…something was wrong.

"What," Nozomu asked, "is something wrong with chicken?"

"Well, I'm…no, no, nothing's wrong."

Nozomu said nothing after this, but he suspected something. He crept down the hall to Akira's room, and, after finding the door was locked, picked the lock with a paperclip. "Oh…my…what are you doing?"

"I…um…well…" Akira tried to hide the evidence behind his back, but he was caught red-handed…pawed…whatever.

"You're eating carrots."

"Yeah!" Akira said with a happy puppy grin. "They're really good! Want some, Nozy?"

"Mm…no thanks—hey! Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, Nozy."

"Hey!"

"Oops…anyway, I'm not eating the chicken. Sorry, Nozy."

Nozomu ignored it this time, and said to Akira in a rather parental voice, "You can still eat meat….it's okay to be an omnivore."

"Are you a liquivore?" Akira asked.

"This isn't about me…" Nozomu patted Akira on the head. "So, are you a vegetarian or something?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh, dear God, he's dead!"

"How did this happen?"

"Oh, that's sick…"

Misoka lay dead in the street. Not moving. Not breathing. Basically, not living. Which was established earlier.

"Move aside, I'm a doctor!" Someone pushed through the crowd.

"I said, 'Oh, dear God, he's dead!' That means he's dead!" the man from earlier shouted.

The doctor pushed through anyway. "Hmm…" She produced a magic wand-looking thing from her bag, and tapped Misoka's (still dead) body with it three times.

All his clothes disappeared.

"Oh, that's just wrong…"

"What kinda cure is that?"

"Geez, that's sick!"

"Oops." This last remark came from the doctor, who then tapped Misoka's (still dead and now naked) body with it another three times.

The clothes reappeared, but the crowd disappeared (meaning they up and left).

Misoka still lay dead.

* * *

5.26.05

So, here was the first installment of Beautiful World, in all its glory.

Anyone get the Uriham joke? It was incredibly obvious, really. If anyone got it, I'll give them a cookie.

As for the Mahiru stuff, don't be alarmed with the lack of Mahiru/anyone-ness. If I had to be truthful, I prefer Mitsuru/Nozomu, but…ah well. Misoka…should be back sometime soon, just a bit…different, and Akira has a few problems to work out. If I ever get around to writing the next chapter, do come read it. And I don't own Crescent Moon.

Please review!


End file.
